


His Rules

by InternetDork



Series: His Mind Spoke Chaos Before It Whispered Clarity | Sam Winchester Angst Of All Kinds [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hell, Hell Trauma, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Other, Short One Shot, Torture, Tortured Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetDork/pseuds/InternetDork
Summary: Now all Sam had was his rules.





	His Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I forgot to post.

Broken sobs echoed around the room, rising and falling, turning into choked whimpers. Nonsensical pleads passed Sam's lips, as he relished in the sounds of his cries. He ran his hands through Sam's matted hair, clumps sticky with blood and sweat. The sound of his breath hitching as he tried not to make a noise it was delightful. He could stand there watching him squirm against the chains forever. The cage was so real, so magical.

All his begging would he hushed all his hope snuffed out. His skin was the perfect canvas for his work. His body, his vessel, it was his model to shape an mold. He would contort and bend him till it broke. He was in control as he wrapped his hands around Sam's soul, as he pulled and twisted. Bones broke in his grasp, and warm blood poured into his hands. He poked and prodded till bruises formed. Sam was his plaything to control. Chained down barely able to lift his head, he trembled. Every sharp inhale was his to enjoy. He had ownership over every breath. Sam's life was never his, now he would know that. Now he had his Rules.


End file.
